


birthday sex.

by in your psyche (efaeria)



Series: Haikyu!! NSFW Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cat Ears, Cuddling, Day 4: Lace, Explicit Sexual Content, King Kenma Week 2020: Day 4, Kissing, Lace, M/M, Slight Mention of Bokuaka, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efaeria/pseuds/in%20your%20psyche
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou knew Kozume Kenma was attractive, but he was even more so dressed in lace.Written for Day 4 of King Kenma Week 2020. Prompt: Lace.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyu!! NSFW Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020





	birthday sex.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing full-on nsfw so pls bear with me aha ;;

Kuroo Tetsurou knew Kozume Kenma was attractive, but he was even more so dressed in lace. Walking home that night, he hadn’t expected anything special. He was just bone tired and in desperate need of a cuddle.

Maybe a little bit of kisses, too. He could afford being a little greedy, alright?

“Tadaima,” he called out absentmindedly, loosening his tie and toeing his shoes off.

Kuroo lost track of time at work again. It’s been happening so often that Kenma worried for him (in his own way), often texting him at work to remind him to get his ass home on the dot. Honestly, he would’ve teased him for it if he wasn’t so exhausted. Sighing, the man rolled his shoulders. He could already feel the warm water pouring over his head and the soft comfort of his bed, with the steady heartbeat of his lover lulling him to sleep. God, he just wanted to sleep for a week.

“Kuro.”

Thoughts of rest and a good shower flew out of the window as Kuroo felt his jaw unconsciously drop. Greeted with the sight of his lover standing in the foyer of their home, Kuroo stood slack-jawed at Kenma in a white babydoll dress, his legs wrapped in a matching pair of thigh-high stockings held up by a dainty garterbelt. “What took you so long?”

“Kenma..?” Kenma only smirked and nudged his head to the direction of their shared room. “Get on the bed.”

For a minute, Kuroo only stared at him in shock. Was this real life? Or was it just another one of his fantasies? Was he actually still in bed and dreaming up everything? This was just too good to be true.

 _Please don’t be a dream_ , he thought desperately.

Kenma, sensing his hesitance, started fidgeting and shuffling his feet. Kuroo blinked at that and saw his growing restlessness. He approached Kenma slowly, his hand already reaching out for his arm.

Just when he was about to graze the skin of his arm, Kenma slapped his hand away, eyes heated, “No touching.”

Kuroo’s skin was ablaze. Those eyes… Those dangerous, bedroom eyes...

He leaned in and muttered sultrily, “Your wish is my command.”

\----

Smiling, he watched Kozume Kenma - the world famous Kodzuken - strut to him, his stride slightly awkward. He prevented himself from cracking a smile, knowing how conscious Kenma must feel right now. It was still the same old Kenma after all.

He didn’t want this to stop anytime soon. He was a lucky, _lucky_ man.

Straddling atop his hips, Kenma frowned. His mouth was cutely turning down and Kuroo couldn’t resist the grin pulling on his own lips.

Kuroo trailed his hands up the top of Kenma’s thigh-covered stockings, the white garments highlighting the smoothness of his skin. Kenma trembled lightly at his gentle touch, his skin lit on fire. Biting the bottom of his lip, he frowned.

God, the effect this man had on him.

“Kitten?” Kuroo continuously rubbed a hand on his thigh in comfort, “What’s wrong?”

Kenma grimaced at his clothing and fussed with the hem (if you could even call it a hem), the dress lightly prickling his skin.

Somehow, even with a tiny frown marring his face, he was the most beautiful man in Kuroo’s eyes.

“The lace… it itches,” he muttered.

A growing grin started to appear on Kuroo’s face, “But you wore it anyway…”

Kenma tried to reply with a blank stare, but the blush starting on the apple of his cheeks ruined it.

“It’s your birthday, stupid.” Blinking, Kuroo gave away his surprise at that statement. Glancing at the calendar on their bedside table, he was greeted with today’s date, marked with a red marker: **_Kuro’s Birthday_** , a tiny cat doodled right next to it.

“I knew it,” Kenma scoffed, “You forgot. What an old man.”

Defensive, Kuroo raised a brow, “Now, now, is that any way to talk to the birthday boy?” Kenma rolled his eyes at that. “You’re not even a boy anymore…”

Scowling, Kenma let himself be guided down to sit on his best friend-turned-lover’s lap and averted his eyes. Kuroo reached up to his head, fiddling with the pair of cat ears placed atop Kenma’s head and grinned.

“You even wore cat ears for me,” Kuroo added in hushed amazement. Cute.

“Keiji said you would like it,” he muttered and Kuroo sneaked a peck on his cheek. “Remind me to send him a thank-you basket.”

“Bokuto would like that. Means he’d have decent food to eat instead of his usual go-to cup ramen all the time.”

“Mhm,” Kuroo hummed as he buried his nose in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, “I’m sure he would.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, wrapped in each other’s arms in silence - not necessarily content. At least Kenma wasn’t.

\----

Remembering the embarrassment he went through and the absolute humiliating experience of coming in to buy everything… it was, in other words, traumatizing. He still thought he should have just bought everything online. Akaashi begged to differ.

After trying on at least five different ensembles, Akaashi hummed, “Spin around, Kozume?”

Reluctant, Kenma begrudgingly did a half-hearted spin and Akaashi nodded. “This looks good, but something’s missing…” They needed more?

Groaning, Kenma replied with a red face, “Missing? I just tried on five different outfits!”

“You just need accessories, don’t worry,” Akaashi answered reassuringly and added, “To add that nice touch. I’ll be right back.”

He didn’t know how in the world Akaashi could do this. Strangely enough, he could imagine the other man shopping for himself, looking through endless racks of lingerie. No wonder Bokuto’s so in love with him.

\----

Fed up with the silence and Kuroo’s staring, Kenma leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Kuro?”

Shivering lightly at the raspiness of his voice, Kuro replied, “Yeah?”

Kenma deadpanned, “Are we going to spend the entire night with me just on your lap or are you going to fuck me?”

Kuroo choked on his spit and stared at him incredulously, “K-Kenma!”

He raised a brow at his boyfriend, “You act as if we haven’t even done it once. We’re not a bunch of virgins anymore, you know.” Not since the time they crossed the line. They never looked back.

Kuroo groaned, “But, Kenma! Don’t say stuff like that out of the blue!” This couldn’t be good for his heart.

Kenma never initiated! This was...

Kenma, on the other hand, didn’t know how it was somehow out of the blue to mention sex when he was literally straddling his boyfriend in lace lingerie he bought especially for this day, but he didn’t want to make things that didn’t matter right now a big deal.

Because it wasn’t, and there were more important things that they could be doing right now. Now if Kuroo just kept his mouth shut tight. Well...

Maybe he could do something about that too.

“Kuro?”

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Kuroo croaked out, “Y-Yeah?”

“Shut up.” Splaying a hand on his chest, Kenma leaned in to seal their lips soundly with a kiss. Kuroo, despite his surprise, deepened their kiss and Kenma, as much as he could, responded in kind.

With every sound escaping his lips, Kuroo delved deeper and deeper, chasing the taste of his tongue.

Soon enough, they were exchanging heated kisses in between light gasps. Kuroo’s hand made its way to settle firmly on the base of Kenma’s nape and he pulled his head even closer, tilting his own to capture his lover’s lips in a deeper kiss.

Kenma groaned into the kiss in response and gradually, Kuroo started trailing kisses down from his jaw to the crook of his neck. He threw his head back, clinging onto Kuroo by the shoulders and whined softly, “Enough with the foreplay.”

Kuroo uttered a barely coherent curse under his breath and the next thing he knew, Kenma was staring up at the ceiling, laying back on the bed. His dress hiked up, exposing the matching white lacy underwear he wore underneath.

“Fuck.”

Kenma smirked in reply.

“Kenma,” Kuroo groaned before burying his face in the crook of his neck, “Someday you’re going to be the death of me, I swear.”

With a mischievous look in his eye, Kenma replied, “I’m not sorry.”

Grinning, Kuroo pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Of course you’re not.”

\----

It felt like they’ve been at it for ages when it’s only been an hour at the latest.

Bracketed in between his thighs, Kuroo watched with rapt disbelief and absolute arousal as Kenma stroked his straining length. Teasingly, he kept his touch lazy and loose, and it was driving Kuroo near crazy.

“Kenma,” Kuroo grumbled warningly, “Stop teasing.”

“What?” His lover replied, tone innocent, “What do you mean?”

“Are you really going to torture me on _my special day_?”

“Hm… I kind of want to.” With a small grin, Kenma tightened his hold on his member and Kuroo groaned loudly in response, throwing his head back.

“Kenma,” he whined. Kenma stifled a laugh. Kuroo would be really annoyed if Kenma wasn’t so beautiful. He looked like he was enjoying himself immensely.

He’d gladly suffer a thousand blue balls if it meant Kenma would look like this all the time. But just as he finished that thought, Kenma tested the waters and leaned down, lightly breathing down on the tip of his cock and Kuroo was _done_.

Scratch that, fuck blue balls! Kenma was being such a tease, it wasn’t fair! Any semblance of control that Kuroo had had already slipped away. Leaning down with a scowl, Kuroo growled softly, “Kenma.”

“Yes?”

“If you want to walk tomorrow, get on with it.”

He wet his lips with his tongue, “Is that a warning?”

Having enough of his teasing, Kuroo raked his hand in Kenma’s locks and pulled the strands. With a light groan, Kenma felt him push his head down and ordered, “Open your mouth.”

This was too much fun.

Feeling sorry for him, Kenma humored him and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out lazily. Kuroo cursed under his breath and guided his throbbing length into his lips, gasping as the warmth enveloped him whole.

Moaning, Kenma started teasing the tip with his tongue, keeping his eyes up on Kuroo’s face. Kuroo was steadily coming undone, the pleasure eating him alive.

“God, Kenma…” The sight of his lover on his knees, doubled over with his length in his mouth. “You look so good on my cock, kitten…”

Kenma felt gentle fingers raking through his hair, before its grip tightened. With a loud guttural groan, Kuroo pulled his head down, forcing the rest of his length in. Kenma moaned weakly, his eyes brimming with tears. He looked up at Kuroo, trembling and shaking like a leaf.

His own member was leaking precum. Fuck, he was going to wreck him.

Kuroo murmured, “I’m going to move, okay?”

Before Kenma could pop off his cock, Kuroo tightened his grip on his head and proceeded to move at a steady pace. Kenma stayed still like that, taking it all in. He couldn’t help the small cry breaking out as Kuroo drove his member in and out of his warmth, his lips stretched wide.

After a few thrusts, Kuroo started going faster. “Fuck… your mouth feels so good.”

With Kenma on all fours, it made Kuroo’s member reach the back of his throat. It was fucking in so deep that Kenma couldn’t help but groan softly himself and swallowed rhythmically, the vibrations making Kuroo’s hips piston in even faster.

He wanted this. He wanted for Kuroo to make him his, to mark him, to stretch his lips wide as he could, to take his pleasure… to absolutely wreck him and make him talk funny for days that even the people watching his streams would notice.

He wanted it all, and he wanted it now. Kuroo pulled him off his cock, gasping out loud, “Stop.”

Stifling the tiny groan of annoyance, Kenma slipped his cock out and licked his lips, the taste of his lover’s precum still on his tongue.

“I don’t want to cum yet,” he stroked Kenma’s hair. Humming, Kenma sat back on his hunches, wiping his lips. “Are you okay? Did it hurt?”

His heart felt warm. Without fail, Kuroo made sure he was okay, worriedly peering into his face for any sign of pain. “Kenma?”

Kenma shook his head and buried his head in his chest, curling up against him, “Mhm. I’m fine.”

Kuroo pressed on, “Are you sure?” It’s been too long, and Kuroo knew he easily got carried away. “I am,” Kenma smiled softly before leaning up and pressing his lips onto his, indulging in his taste. Kuroo groaned and pulled Kenma onto his lap. After a few more pecks, Kenma got off his lap and got onto all fours again, his back turned to his boyfriend.

Kuroo watched him lower his chest against the bed, his ass in the air. His throat ran dry at the lewd display, the lace dress he wore barely covering anything. Kuroo’s eyes zeroed in on his skimpy underwear and Kenma craned his neck to look back at him, gaze expectant, “Well? Aren’t you going to do anything?”

Kenma didn’t have to say it twice. Kuroo knew what he wanted.

\----

Kenma’s voice broke with a sob, face down against the bed. Grunting, Kuroo thrust into him and panted, “Feel good?”

Unable to answer comprehensively, Kenma just mewled in response, splaying his legs wider as if asking for more. Kuroo licked his lips and pulled out from him. Kenma let out a surprised whimper as he grabbed him roughly by the hips, manhandling him to lie flat on his back. Kuroo took hold of his leg and raised it, placing butterfly kisses on the inside of his thighs, “God, you look so beautiful like this, Kenma…”

Seeing the lust-blown eyes his boyfriend possessed, Kenma’s arousal shot through his body. Exhaling softly, he hooked his other leg over Kuroo’s neck, guiding him closer to him. Kuroo followed along, leaning over his supine form. He trailed his hands up the dress, caressing the skin of his stomach, heading up to his chest.

He gently raked a nail over his nipple and Kenma groaned, body jerking at the sensitive touch. Kuroo grinned, “You’re really sensitive over here, Kenma.”

“Shut up.”

Kuroo rubbed his thumb against the perky bud teasingly as Kenma writhed in pleasure, the touch making him feel even more and more aroused. The spiky-haired man guided the dress off his body and proceeded to go down to his chest.

With his lips hovering over the nipple, Kuroo breathed hotly, making it feel even more sensitive. Kenma cried out, “Stop teasing, Kuro!”

“Hm?” he went down on his nipple and enveloped it in the warmth of his mouth, alternately licking and sucking on it. “But… you like… this… don’t you?”

Tightening his grip on Kuroo with his legs, Kenma adamantly groaned, “Kuro!” 

Smiling, Kuroo pulled off his nipple, the bud glistening with his saliva. “What do you want?”

“You know what I want.”

“But I want to hear it from you,” he leaned in and murmured in his ear hotly, “It turns me on knowing what you want me to do to you…”

Well, he can’t argue with that. Kenma threw an arm over his eyes, his cheeks flushed red and whispered, “... Just get inside me again and fuck me hard like this.”

\----

“You must’ve been so pent up, kitten… you even prepared yourself for me in the shower, hm?”

Digging his fingers into the meat of his thigh, Kuroo grunted with effort, his hips thrusting in and out at a fast pace. "Did it feel good fingering yourself?"

Kenma mumbled a mix of jumbled up words under the hand covering his lips, muffling his noise.

Frowning, Kuroo released his grip on his thigh and pried his hands off his face, pinning them down to the bed with a twinkling look in his eye, “Uh-uh. Don’t hide your noises, kitten. I want to hear…”

Fighting the urge to close his eyes in pleasure, Kenma held his lover’s gaze and only moaned, “Ah… Kuro… There…”

Unable to keep his voice in, Kenma let himself go, throwing his head back as he felt dizzy with pleasure. Kuroo leaned down, placing a kiss on his lips, loving the sounds that he was trying so hard to muffle and said so, moaning in his ear, “You sound so hot, Kenma…”

Kuroo moved at a punishing rhythm, his member hitting that one spot that always made Kenma see stars. He cried out as he squirmed in ecstasy, “K-Kuro! There!”

Repeating the same thrust, Kuroo whispered as his hips pressed flush against his ass, grinding, “What? Here?”

Kenma let out a cry, his eyes clenched tight. Kuroo kept up with the precisely hard thrusts, eyes drinking in the image Kenma made on their pristine, white sheets. His legs splayed open wide, the skin from his chest to the apple of his cheeks flushed, the glistening sweat dripping down his body, his mussed up hair and the cat ears titled, with the scrunched up lacy underwear covering his leaking length…

He was the image of absolute debauchery and Kuroo loved every single detail of it.

He forced his cock in harder, groaning as Kenma tightened around his throbbing member, “Kenma, don’t…”

“Kuro… Kuro…” he chanted, panting, “I’m almost…”

“Me too…” Kuroo removed his grip on Kenma’s hands and the latter immediately wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a long, desperate kiss. Heart pounding in his ear, Kenma whispered, “I’m going to cum, Kuro…”

“Yeah?” Kuroo was close himself, his hips barely keeping up the rhythm, “Fuck, I want to see you cum, kitten.”

“Cum for me, Kenma.”

Hearing the words tumble out of his lover’s lips, Kenma teetered off the edge of his high and came, crying out his boyfriend’s name. Seeing Kenma come undone in front of his very eyes, a shot of pleasure coursed through his veins and Kuroo followed, spilling his spend inside him with a final, guttural groan.

They came down their highs with a satisfied hum and one last, lazy kiss. Curling around Kenma, Kuroo breathed, “Wow. I love you.”

Kenma rolled his eyes fondly, “You’re such a dork.”

"Aren't you going to say it back to me, huh?"

Hiding his urge to laugh, Kenma replied, "Hm. I love you too, you dork."

"I'm _your_ dork!"

The lovers cuddled on their bed, the sheets strewn loosely around their legs. Under the dim light of the moon, Kuroo listened to the steady beat of Kenma’s heart, gradually getting sleepy.

“Kenma, we shouldn’t sleep like this…”

“No,” Kenma lightly whined, burying his head in Kuroo’s chest, “Tomorrow. Sleep.”

“You’re going to regret saying that tomorrow,” Kuroo replied and Kenma only ignored him, already dozing off. “Happy birthday… Kuro…” 

Smiling, Kuroo took their shared sheets and draped them over his lover before kissing the top of his head, “Good night. Thank you, kitten.”  
  
  


\----


End file.
